


Cenozoic

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bandom - Freeform, Dinosaurs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Pete had a very bad feeling about this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cenozoic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vigilantejam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantejam/gifts).



> Prompt: Dinosaurs

“Dr. Wentz?”

“_Pete_.” He made everyone call him that, except the Dean who was a dick and deserved to have Pete’s academic credentials rubbed in his face.

“Pete then.” A pointed cough followed.

Pete finally glanced up from his intense game of Tetris. There was a short red-head standing at the door, wearing a trucker hat.

The guy was hot and impatient with a mouth made for sin. Pete had a very bad feeling about this.

“Patrick Stump, your TA for Paleontology 101.”

“Nice to meet you,” Pete said, shaking Patrick’s hand. Yep, he was going to hell for sure.


End file.
